Road to El Dorado Two: A Heart of Gold
by actressinlove101
Summary: Miguel has felt lonely as days go by. He might have Chel and Tulio as they ride on their adventures but, he's missing something. When that something, or well someone washed on the shores will it be what he wanted? MiguelXOC parts ChelXTulio
1. Prologue

Miguel looked out from the cave to the vast lands in front of him. It had been two years since leaving El Dorado and if he was being honest to himself he missed it terribly. It probably didn't help that Chel and Tulio were always together while he felt alone in life. Would he ever find a girl on this trail? "Miguel we're packing up." Chel called from inside and Miguel sighed as he looked out once more. "she's got to be out there somewhere"

Rosemarie tried to hold onto something as the ship she was on tossed and turned in the storm. "Papa I told you we never should've left Spain." She called out to the older man as he tried to help. Her words were caught in the wind as it blew like an animal. Suddenly a wave came crashing up and Rosemarie felt herself thrown overboard. "Rosa!" She heard he father call but, it was too late and Rosemarie felt the cold water surround her. "Help" The blonde tried to yell before water filled her lungs and everything went black.


	2. First Meeting

Chel looked back at Miguel. He had been awfully quiet during today's journey. In fact he had been like that for almost a month. She frowned as they continued to walk. Well the boys were walking Chel was riding Altivo. "I hear the ocean." Tulio says as he mounts Altivo and helps Miguel up. "Go Altivo" They rode quickly to the ocean. "oh stop for a second before we go over I'm going to pick some of these" Chel dismounted. "here let me help you" Tulio dismount as well and picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Chel giggled as she started to pick mangos. Miguel rolled his eyes as he and Altivo went closer to the water. "ugh will those two ever stop." As he released Altivo to stretch his legs Miguel started to walk up the coast. "ugh how am I going to find a girl in this dense jungle. I mean it's not like she's just going to drop from the sky." He bowed his head as he continued to walk. Miguel had no idea how long he had been walking when he notice something. It was a person! The young man rushed as fast as he could over to the body. He quickly lifted the person into his lap and checked for a pulse. "thank god at least they're alive." That's when Miguel really looked at the stranded person. It was a young maiden. Her hair was blonde almost as blonde as the very sand she had laid in a few minutes ago and she had lips the color of a peach. Beside her tattered clothes she was beautiful. Miguel desperately wanted to see what color her eyes were and what he name could possibly be. "Miguel" He heard Tulio and Chel calling. "Tulio!" Miguel almost jumped dropping the mysterious maiden. He quickly picked her back up and ran to the two lovebirds. "Guys look" He showed them the girl and Tulio quickly ushered him to the camp they had set up for the night. "Who do you think she is?" Chel says as they ate mangos by the fire they had built. "No clue but looking at her clothes she's either from Spain or Portugal." Tulio says looking over the girl. "She might have come from a ship like us." Chel frowns "well that means it was close by if she was able to survive without a boat of her own." They all knew what that meant. They should only stay here tonight because who knew how long it would take for more settlers came and found them. "So we leave in the morning whether she's awake or not" Miguel says. The other two nodded as they continued to eat until they heard a groan of pain.

Rosemarie was lost in a sea of black or it at least seemed liked it. She felt someone's warm hand check her neck and hand for what seemed like a pulse. ' _Does that make me alive or dead?'_ She then felt her body being dropped then quickly picked up again. ' _oof hey could you be a little more careful'_ She said though clearly whoever was wasn't able to hear her. Rosemarie was then engulfed in what felt like the warmth of a fire. ' _Okay I need to wake up right now and make sure I'm alright.'_ However, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wake herself up. She was getting closer to waking up though because she could hear voices. "No clue but looking at her clothes she's either from Spain or Portugal." Wait they could tell where she was from...were they from Spain? Only one way to find out. She tried her hardest to wake up. Rosemarie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. As she looked she saw a young man with a black ponytail and a young woman who didn't look like anyone she had ever seen before. 'Must be a local' She could have sworn she had heard three voices. She looked up to see the greenest eyes she ever saw.


	3. My name is Rosamarie

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. Road to El Dorado belongs to Dreamworks.**

Miguel looked into the eyes of the strange maiden. They were like the night sky that the blonde had stared at every night before falling asleep. As green stared into blue neither spoke. The silence continued until Chel finally looked up and saw the young maiden awake. "Oh you're awake! Hello! I'm Chel, this is Tulio and the guy holding you is named Miguel" ' _Miguel what a wonderful name'_ Rosemarie look at Miguel but then bit her lip and sat up moving out of his arms causing both of them to blush. Chel handed her something that smelled amazing. "It's mangoes with salmon." Tulio said quickly as he went back to eating. "Thank you" The blonde had not realized how hungry she was and took a bite gracefully. "My name is Rosemarie" She said nonchalantly. ' _Rosemarie! Rosemarie! The most gorgeous name I have ever heard oh Rosemarie!_ ' Miguel was starstruck as he looked at the beautiful maiden before him. As he looked at her he realized his face was getting hot. "Uh you know the fire is getting low I'm going to go find some more." He walked away blushing as he did. Chel looked at him worried as he walked away. "so Rosemarie where are you from and what's your story." The Spaniard looked at the newcomer. "Well I am from Spain. My father and I were traveling to the new world when a storm hit and I was knocked overboard. Now I fear I will never make it to the new world and I will never see my father again." Rosemarie started to cry as she lost her appetite. Tulio and Chel exchanged a look as they watched the young maiden cry. "Aw don't cry Tulio and Miguel are from Spain" Chel spoke softly as she saw Rosemarie look up tears still in her eyes. "And sweetheart let's just say..." The dark haired rouge looked at the girl. "Welcome to the new world." Rosa's eyes widen as she looked at the couple. "I...I..." She looked at her hands and then back feeling two pairs of concerned eyes on her. "I'm in the new world?" Tulio nodded as he tried to gauge her reaction. Rosemarie paused for a second. "Well that is wonderful however, it is no use." She let out a heartbreaking sigh. "For I still have no idea where my dear father is!" The trio was silent for what seemed like hours. "Then I guess we should get going and find him" Miguel's voice said from behind Rosa. She turned her head and met Miguel's eyes causing her heart to stop.

 **Hey everyone thanks for all of the support. Sorry for this chapter being so short I've Just had an awful case of writer's block and this was the best I could do. Hope you liked it see you next time.**


End file.
